


5' Something With The Skinny Jeans

by joankindom



Series: Fluffy Meet-Cute AUs [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky的状况有些不妙，他因为他的义肢不得不再考一次驾照</p><p>来猜猜考官是谁吧</p>
            </blockquote>





	5' Something With The Skinny Jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5' Something With The Skinny Jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064325) by [rachelle (stevebuckyrach)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckyrach/pseuds/rachelle). 



> Thanks for rachelle's lovely written stories, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans!
> 
> 谢谢rachelle可爱的小故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

在加入军队和特种部队以前，Bucky的生活非常普通。他四肢健全，头脑清楚，还可以开车。但是现在呢，他少了一只手臂，大脑混乱，都是“创伤后应激障碍”留下的烂摊子，他还得去重新考一次驾照。

他在由Tony Stark亲自为他装上那个炫酷的金属义肢后才得知了这个消息。没错，Bucky就是一只小白鼠，他得事先签大概112个表格和合同，声明如果他不幸死亡，Stark工业将不负任何责任。但他的金属手臂真是酷毙了。

显然，要重新去考一次驾照这件事情糟透了。在这样的压力下，再加上他的新手臂和他现在的精神状况，要通过考试简直就是不可能完成的任务。但如果Bucky想要过回原来的生活，这是他必须得做的事。

自从下定决心去重新考试后，Bucky已经上了数不清的课了，他知道自己已经完全准备好了。100%。每项操作都已经尽善尽美，每个过程他也都记在脑海里了。

他搞得定的。

 

***

车子停在考试中心后，Bucky就向他的教练员告别了，他倚在自己车子的前门上，用那只人类的手把玩着钥匙，另一只手则塞在了牛仔裤的口袋里。

（如果这里的“牛仔裤”指的是他早上匆匆忙忙从干衣服最上面随便抓来的，他一直在去考试中心的路上才觉得似乎比平常更紧绷，然后才意识到其实是他室友Natasha的黑色紧身牛仔裤，那么没错，这确实是“他的牛仔裤”。反正Bucky99%确定他穿起来要比Natasha好看。）

Bucky听到有人清了清嗓子，这才回过神来，抬头看到了他的考官。哦，操，这个男人可真……辣。他不仅仅是辣，他就是天神。

他的肌肉就像一堵厚实的墙壁，他的T恤（Bucky确定那T恤在他身上绝对小了四个码）贴在他身上绝对是个奇观。在意识到自己也许盯着人家看太久了，Bucky咬着下唇，从那男人的的脸上移开了视线。

操，这个男人简直完美。

他搞不定这个。

“James Barnes？”完美到不可思议的火辣型男问道。

“除非你是我的妈妈或者我的室友，否则我不叫那个名字，叫我Bucky就好。“

“那么，Bucky Barnes？“Bucky非常喜欢他的名字从火辣型男的嘴巴里念出来的感觉。他也非常喜欢火辣型男呻吟出他名字的这个画面，但眼下他的脑子并不需要这个想法，特别是当他还穿着这条裤子的时候。“独一无二的那个。你是……？”Bucky向前跨了一步，侵入了那男人的个人空间，脸上带着一抹笑容抬头看他。

"R-Rogers. Steve Rogers。”火辣型男有些结巴，脸上隐隐透出些红晕。“好吧，Rogers Steve Rogers，我猜我们得完成一个驾照测验。“Bucky恶作剧般地笑着，说着坐进了驾驶位。

这给了他几秒钟闭上眼睛做了个深呼吸，然后Steve（他现在脸上的颜色更红了）跟着他一起坐进了车里，他那装出来的淡定瞬间又回来了。

“那么，”Steve开口了，“我知道你以前考过驾照，但是我也被告知你的……记忆……在发生那件事之前的记忆，”他的声音轻柔，朝Bucky的义肢示意了一下，“有些混乱。所以规则是这样的，我们接下去将会这么做。”Steve开始解释考试规则，但是当世界上最火辣的男人坐得离他如此近的时候，Bucky无法集中注意力认真听他讲话。

 

阴道。 Steve的胸。

足球。Steve的肩膀。

啤酒。Steve的腰。

老女人。Steve的大腿。

年轻的女人。Steve的屁股。

女人。Steve。

 

Bucky死定了。

 

 

***

第一个半圈进行的很顺利，Bucky一直听从着Steve的指令，他的注意力集中在路上。然后要进行操作了。

Bucky要把车停在一个隔间，说实话，他闭上眼睛都能做到这个，而Steve看上去对他的技术很满意。但是，当Steve下车去查看他停车的位置时，他的上衣被拉起来了一点，Bucky看到了他最狂野的想象力都不敢去想的风景。

这个男人穿了一件V字领的上衣，直直地对准了Bucky的位置，还散落下来一小撮头发，Bucky真想用自己的舌头去舔一舔。

 

他现在已经硬的像块该死的石头了。

 

他向上帝祈祷Steve不会注意到他的异常。他的手指在方向盘上敲着鼓点，在Steve告诉他可以继续时，镇定地把车开了出来。他用力地咬着下唇，确定他的嘴唇已经出血了。

 

 

***

“你还好吗？”在考试快要结束的时候，Steve担心地问道，他的眉头皱在了一起。那画面在Bucky的脑海里燃烧了起码有十分钟，而他的老二对那个画面显然还是非常有兴趣，在他的裤子里看上去十分明显。

Bucky想去死。

“没事。”Bucky点了点头，“我很好，伙计。”

Steve还是看着Bucky，他紧皱的眉头并没有消失，“你可以停下来休息一下，如果你需要的话，你可以这么做，没关系的”

Steve的声音比Bucky听到过的所有声音都要更加温柔，他觉得自己是最糟糕的人类，脑子里现在都是关于Steve的想法。“谢谢。”Bucky嘟囔着，在路边的停车处停下了车，跳了下去。他必须得在他的老二或者他的头爆炸之前离开Steve。

过了没多久，Bucky听到另一侧的关门声，几秒钟后，那个男人已经来到了他身边。Steve走了过来，站在Bucky的身边，倚在车子上。“想要谈一谈吗？”他的声音一如既往的温柔又沉静。Bucky觉得自己可以哭出来了。

“不是……谢谢你，但是我不想谈。”Bucky叹了一口气，低头看着自己的脚。

“我曾经是个上尉。”Steve的声音低到几乎有些听不清了，“去了四次阿富汗。 虽然不是什么机密的特种部队之类的，但是我可以帮助你。当然，我不是在强迫你，我只是想让你知道你不是一个人，我们很多人从战场上回来，都觉得迷失了自我。你永远不会是一个人的，Buck。”Bucky呼出一口气，抬头看向Steve，直到现在他才意识到自己原来一直憋着这口气。

“你不明白，Rogers。你整个人就像阳光，其他人可能没有这么幸运。”

Steve再次皱起了眉头，摇了摇头：“Buck，每个人都可以恢复的。每个人都有缺点，正是这些缺点让我们更加人性。”

Bucky不禁笑了起来：“那么你继续啊，Stevie，讲出一个你自己的缺点来啊。”

Steve挑了挑眉毛，直直地看进另一个男人的眼睛里：“从我第一眼见到你开始，我就在幻想你跪下来会是什么样子。我是说，上帝啊，Bucky，你那条裤子是画上去的吗？”

Bucky的眼睛瞪得老大，他试图说出点什么，不是英语也行：“该死的，你可以先带我去吃饭。或者至少找一个不那么公开的地方……哦，忘掉吃饭什么的吧。”

这次换成Steve急匆匆地跑向车门了：“赶紧的，Barnes。”

“来了。”Bucky挂着一抹坏笑应道。

 

Natasha永远也别想把她这条裤子拿回去了。

 

 

END


End file.
